The king gave Ron $6$ gold coins. He gave Polly $3$ fewer coins than he gave Ron. How many coins did Polly get?
To find the number of coins ${\text{Polly}}$ has, we start with the number of coins ${\text{Ron}}$ has and subtract ${3}$. $6$ $?$ $3$ Ron's coins Polly's coins 3 ${6} - {3} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many coins ${\text{Polly}}$ has. $$ $$ ${-}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${6} - {3} = {3}$ Polly received $3$ coins.